EdWin Fluff
by The-Loyal-Writer
Summary: Just a compilation on EdxWinry fluff I've come up with during December for FMA Secret Santa on tumblr. I will maybe continue this after and just add more cute fluff stories when they come to me. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Sleeping In

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just going to be a few short stories about Ed and Winry and how cute they are. No guarantees on how often i'll update, but definitely have at least 2 stories uploaded by Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ed sleeps like a cat," Winry thought. "All spread out on the bed…" She eyed her sleeping fiancé and smiled.<p>

Just as if Ed had turned into an enormous feline, he was lying spread-eagle on the bed in his baggy gray t-shirt and fluffy sweats. Winry came over to the bed and sat down next to him. His hair was a mess, all a tangle of golden knots strewn this way and that. Drool was hanging out of him mouth as he let out a big long snore. Winry laughed softly and brushed a handful of blonde off his face.

It was early December and the first snow had just arrived in their little village. Ed had just come back from his year of study in Creta and he and Winry were spending some quality time together. "Well, it would be quality time if he was awake for more of it…" She mumbled under her breath. She watched his chest gently rise and fall and he stirred slightly.

"Winry…" He whispered incoherently. Winry's breath caught in her throat and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. It had been maybe a month since Ed had come back, but she still couldn't help blushing whenever he did anything remotely cute. Ed rolled to face her and kept on snoring.

God, how she had missed this. Ed had been away for what seemed like eternity and now that he was back, she wanted to savor every moment with him. He had been away for too long risking his life trying to get his and Al's bodies back. Now she could finally spend time with the guy she loved.

Winry hesitantly laid down across from Edward and closed her eyes. Soon the two Resembool sweethearts were snoring alongside each other on that cozy December day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one was so short. I'll be posting longer story towards Christmas. This is a part of the Tumblr FMA Secret Santa project that I am a part of. I hope you enjoyed it hangonsilvergirl!**


	2. Accident

**A/N: Here's the other half of the FMA Secret Santa gift exchange. Merry Christmas Hangonsilvergirl!**

* * *

><p>"WINRY!" Ed called from the next room over.<p>

"WHAT?" She yelled back. Ed came dashing into the living room hastily shrugging on his coat. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go for a hike." He said, an excited gleam in his golden eyes. He already had adorned his dark green coat and was pulling his hair into a messy ponytail.

Winry looked up from the newest automail catalogue and met Ed's pleading eyes. She sighed and placed the magazine on the table to be read later.

"Ok-" She said and Ed tossed her pink coat to her. "Where are we going anyways?" Ed grinned like a child who had just walked into a candy store.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." Edward said. He opened the door and stepped outside to the brisk air. Winry donned her jacket and followed right behind Edward.

It was such a pleasant day out. There was a faint breeze that tickled Winry's cheek and tousled the dead leaves around the yard. Ed was waiting for Winry out by the road. He stood there excitedly with his ponytail waving in the soft wind.

"Alright," Winry said hooking her arm around Ed. "Where to?"

Ed had chosen to take the more rugged route to their destination. The trail was littered with loose rocks and sprouting green foliage. The maple trees mixed in with the evergreens made for a beautiful sight. The forest was teeming with life. "So have you heard about Al and Mei?" Winry said as they hiked up the hill.

Ed stepped over a large rock carefully and help out his hand to Winry. "No, why?" Winry took his hand and stepped over the rock with an playful grin on her face.

"Oh no reason." Winry said. Ed rolled his eyes. He eyed Winry with one eyebrow raised. Winry laughed. "Well, I just got a phone call from Mei the other day. She was kind of freaking out because she and Al had been spending a lot of time together lately and as he was walking her home the other night, and he proposed."

Ed stopped in his tracks. "No way," he said. Winry turned around to face him. He was grinning like the mad scientist he was. "So he's finally done it." He let out a long whistle. "Took him long enough."

Winry giggled. "Yeah…"

"I mean people used to say that all the time about uh…us," He stammered, his cheeks turning pink. "but, uh, we knew that was going to happen with those two eventually." He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly and continued walking up ahead.

"Well, I'm glad they are together." Winry said. "Maybe I'll get to help plan the wedding…?" They came up to a large boulder, maybe 20-30 feet tall, in their path. It was dusty and covered in moss. Ed took the lead and began ascending the rock face. Winry rolled up her sleeves and followed behind him. It was a rather steep rock with many loose rocks scattered around it. Winry placed her foot on a rock, but it wasn't very sturdy and crumbled beneath her weight.

"Woah." she righted herself and looked up at Ed. He was almost to the top. "Be careful!" she called, "Some of these rocks aren't very stable."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward said as he came to the top. He stood up and waited for Winry to make her way up.

"So," Winry said taking Ed's hand and stepping onto the summit of the boulder. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Ed smiled mischievously. "Not a chance." Ed shifted his weight onto his left leg. A sudden crack came from below his feet.

"Ed-" Winry was about to tell him to step away when the place Edward was standing crumbled beneath his feet.

"AHHHH!" Ed yelled as he slid down the opposite side of the rock face.

"Edward!" Winry carefully looked over the side and saw a mass of rubble the size of a small car at the bottom. But no Ed. Winry slid down the side of the boulder and came to the mass of rock and dirt. "Ed! Where are you?" She started digging through the dirt in hopes to find her buried fiancé. A moan came from the left side and Ed emerged from the pile of dirt and stones.

"Ouch…" He said as he clutched his side. "That hurt." Winry slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

"Ed you idiot!" Winry cried. "I told you to be careful!" Winry grabbed Ed into a suffocating hug. Ed let out a muffled groan.

"Winry-" Ed wheezed against her shoulder. "That hurts." Winry let go of him and assessed his injuries. His jacket was a bit torn up and his hand was holding his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Where are you injured?" Ed coughed and lifted his shirt a bit.

"I think I bruised a rib or two…" He managed. Winry stood up and held out her hand. Ed took her hand and attempted to stand up… and fell directly on his face.

"Ouch." Ed said into the dirt. Winry face-palmed and walked back towards Ed and helped him sit up again. Ed brushed the dirt off his coat and look down at his auto mail leg.

"I don't think that's the way its supposed to be, right?"

Winry inspected his handcrafted auto mail. The ankle joint had come loose and Edward's foot was swinging freely. Surly the nerve connections were severed. Winry sighed. "Ed, am I right to assume that you can't move your ankle anymore?" Ed stared at his foot for a minute, and nodded. "Well," Winry stood up. "Looks like you won't be doing any hiking anytime soon."

Ed looked dejected, but accepted his inevitable fate. Winry held out her hand yet again and Edward took it, carefully placing his foot so he could stand.

Ed slung his arm around Winry's shoulder and she helped him limp along the path.

"Aw, now it's raining and the trails will be all wet and muddy." Edward was staring out as the thunderous deluge with a grimace and sitting on the couch with his leg propped on the coffee table. He had graduated from his baby blue boxers and currently wore a white tank top and navy blue boxers; Winry didn't seem to be bothered as she tinkered at his ankle.

"Ed, we'll just go next week…" Winry said as she brought the newly assembled ankle joint into place.

"Yeah, but…" Ed scratched the back of his head, pink rising in his cheeks. An awkward silence came over them. Winry set down her tools and looked up at him.

"But, what?" She said.

"Well, you know how, uh, I never go you a ring…" Ed was sufficiently red now. "I, uh, kinda found one- OW! Win! I told you to warn me when you connected the nerves!" Winry had her face over the joint. Her ears were pink.

"It took you long enough, idiot." She muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said and looked up at him. "Alright, you should be able to walk now."

"Okay," Ed stood up hesitantly. "I'll be back in a second." He left the room.

Winry had collected her tools and stowed them in the steel box in the garage. She was washing her greasy hands when Ed came back, fully clothed, and with a ridiculous grin on his face. He came up to her and took out a small box. Winry's nerves instantly kicked in. She been waiting a year and a half for this moment.

"Win," Ed said, "I may suck at purposing to you, and taking care of my autodial, but, uh," his face was now a sunburnt pink, "I found this ring while I was in Creta and, I-I was going to give it to you in the meadow, but things happened." He opened the small black box to reveal a rather simple ring with on gemstone situated in the middle. It was the most beautiful diamond Winry had ever seen.

Ed took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Winry's finger. It fit perfectly. Winry's smile spread across her face from ear to ear and she flung Ed into a big bear hug. "I love you." She said into his shoulder. Ed let out a muffle groan as Winry was contracting his already bruised ribs.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my installment of fluff for Edward and Winry. I will probably write more fluff in the future. No guarantees though. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
